Gold Dust Angels
by cori
Summary: The majestic christmas tree, loving, tender, beautiful. My gold dust angel. Brian/Curt, Curt/Mandy, Mandy/Originial Character. Read/Review!!


Gold dust 

Angel

For Cole. 

you're much fun. it's been great drooling over pretty boys from vg and other movies. ^_^

becaaaaause you rock. and you read all my stuff and say nice things about it even when it sucks. and you told me that the polarbear!ewan show was on. drool. 

thank you.

ps. your fic is really good. and i want a new chapter soon. ::cough::

Gold Dust Angel

The snow is falling outside. The snow falls beautifully and I sigh because it reminds me of him. The sparkle and shine of those fluttery, little flakes of wonder and joy remind me of him because everything reminds me of him; because that's what he is, my Brian, my angel. That's why I am awake now, in the earliest of beginnings, watching the snow fall, watching him sleep. My stardust angel.

My eyes smooth over his body. It is pale and white, much like simplistic perfection of the snow. Thick, dark eyelashes against that skin. Beautiful. I will him to wake up mentally, both anticipating and dreading the results. He mesmerizes me even in his sleep, his absolute still and calm is soothing to my nerves. He's so innocent here; no make up, no problems, just sleep. I run my fingers through his short, long, blonde, brown hair and think of how confusing he is. How he can be everything and nothing and something all at the same time. And now, I question the depth of my feelings for this boy. Maybe this is more than absolute passion, lust, longing; maybe it's... Yes love, no, but yes and I am not sure, not sure at all. Maybe it's because I got up early just to watch him sleep or maybe it's the way my breath catches when his eyes flutter open. They say when you're in love you just know, but no. I'm... I don't know.

Awake now.

Slowly he reaches his hand up to cup my face. "Good Morning."

"Morning." We smile at each other. And five, four, three, two, one. He launches up, wrapping his arms and legs around my body. He brushes my hair aside to kiss my cheek and neck. I can hear him chanting "Curt, Curt..." under his breath.

My angel would tell me, sometime later, when we were stronger-- he would tell me how he hated sleep. Hated it because he didn't like missing me. I suppose that that is and will always be true for the both of us.

Gently prying him from my body, I smile and kiss his neck and cheek, letting my head sink next to his. "I'd love to stay here and have some... fun... with you," he smirks and giggles, "but..." My tongue swirls around the outside of his ear. He shivers. "We have to get a tree!"

"A tree?"

"Yeah. Tree."

"A tree."

"Oh come on. It'll be fun! Skyler's going..." He brightens up at this. Skyler is Mandy's new girlfriend and the two have gotten along quite well.

"Skyler?"

"Yeah. Will you get ready now?" He rolls his eyes in mock annoyance.

"Finnnnnnnne."

And here we are, twenty minutes later, waiting for Mandy and Skyler (who are probably late because they stopped for the "fun" that I had earlier denied Brian). Brian sighs and takes my hand in his own, leading us to the stairs of our home. We both sit down and he lays his head on my shoulder, fingering my hair.

"Well. I hope they're having fun." He pouts. It's a very adorable, very kissable, very sexy pout.

"Babe, stop pouting." I smile and kiss his cheek. "FINALLY!" I say throwing my hands over dramatically. 

"Stop being so dramatic, luv." Mandy's accent hits hard against my ears.

"Christ. We've been waiting out here for what, 15 minutes?"

"Blah Blah Blah. Anyway, you could have gone inside." Skyler flicks her cigarette on the ground and rakes her fingers through her long, black hair. "Come on then."

Brian stands up, reclaiming my hand, and pulls me into the car. Quietly and slightly out of breath (why? I'm not completely sure), he says, "Hi Mandy, Skyler." A quick smile and he's climbing on top of me, straddling my legs. Joking, Skyler give us a thumbs up, popping my black sunglasses on to her face. 

"And we're off."

But I don't hear her or see her or feel any thing except Brian, my little angel, who is, right now, straddling me and attacking my neck. His lips move upwards and I capture them with my own, kissing him with everything I have in me. I kiss him with my passion, my lust, my... love. And maybe, could it be that I love him? I am still not sure.

Soon, later I feel Mandy tapping me gently and telling me that we're here. We've arrived at some beautiful tree farm where all I can see is green and snow, green and gold. Like two children, Brian and Skyler grab hands and run off screaming about the importance of finding a tree. Mandy and I exchange amused glances. She smiles and moves closer to me. "Cuuurt." She draws my name out long and sensuous in her natural, American accent. She always does that whenever we're alone together. Sometimes I feel closer to her, almost like we share some kind of morbid, secret bond, like I know something no one else does, or ever will; special.

"Manndy." She half smiles, half chuckles.

"They're...something."

"Yeah. Something."

"I dunno, I just... I dunno." She sighs. And now I am quite aware that I have no clue what she doesn't know, what she's even talking about. I stare blankly. "I guess... this is so hard. I love him, ok? And you," She looks at me tenderly stroking my cheek, "you're so... special. And just. Curt, in the begining- I mean the very begining- I thought I was having him stolen from me." I open my mouth in protest of this. I never wanted to steal him... She drops her hand, looking down at the ground. "No," she says softly, "Let me finish." Deep breathes. "I thought you were trying to steal him from me and then --then I tried to give him to you. Now," she sighs, "Now I know he wasn't mine to give or to have stolen. I don't... god. I don't know why I'm telling you this, honey.   
"Skyler's... she's sooo precious to me, she's my angel." And I have to smile at this because Mandy and I, we're not so different. I move closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and curling my free hand into hers. Touching my forehead to hers, I look in to her eyes "Angel." I whisper. " Angel, yes." She brushes my neck with her hand interlaced in mine.

Softly. "Be careful with him, Curt. Be careful with yourself." Then she kisses me and it's like none that I've ever had before. Soft and slow and sweet and bitter and sad and scared. Mandy. But mostly this is an apology kiss and even though I'm not sure why she's sorry, I take it. I pull away and give her a gentle kiss on the cheek, cradling her body against me. Wow. She tilts her head up and whispers, "You love him, right?" I nod. "Good."

And then she's gone, but not, because she is still at my side. I think I will always have her there, at my side, swinging my hand. I smile. So does she.

Brian and Skyler are screaming again that they've found the 'bestest tree in the whole fucking world'. Faces pink from running around and the cold; they grab our hands pulling us towards the tree. So now we're all standing around it, majestic beauty and complete togetherness.

"So who's gonna cut this down?" Skyler asks. 

Dropping my hand Mandy backs away, exclaiming, "You two are the boys." I swear, this as got to be one of her favourite things about being a woman.

"I'm not doing it." Brian drops the saw to the ground.

"Brat." I give him a playful shove. "So I suppose I've got to do it then." Some unimous nodding.

I've been sawing this hellish tree for the past 20 minutes; maybe this is why the tree is not seeming so majestic any more... Now I just hate the damn thing. 

"I hate trees." I pout.

"Awwwe," Brian rubs my back, "was it that hard?" He slips his arm around my waist.

"Honestly," Mandy slips back into her British accent, "boys are so weak. Skyler, help me with this, love." And the two go at it, attacking the base of the tree with the saw. Amazingly, the tree goes down within ten minutes and after much cheering by the two girls, we struggle to tie it up and drag it back to the car.

We arrive at home and have little trouble dragging the large, Christmas tree, which has suddenly regained its majestical quality, up into the living room of our large home.

"Wow." The girls have curled around each other in front of the tree; the site is stunning and beautiful. Brian is slowly inch towards me, wanting me. I go to him and wrap and curl myself into his embrace. And now I'm wondering what kind of magical effect majestic, Christmas trees have on us. They make us wise and lonely and lovely and happy. They make us need each other.

"Curt." Skyler calls to me from the floor, her arms out stretched and fingers spread open and curling for me. I walk willingly into her embrace, claiming the love and intimacy that I find there.

"Brian." Mandy calls to him, he follows he me into her arms. So now there's us in front of that Christmas tree. These three people who I love so very much. We are stunning and splendid together.

"Love you." I whisper into the black of Skyler's hair. She nods and stays with us a little while longer before disentangling herself.

"We gotta put the angel on."

"Gold Dust Angel." He whispers into my neck.

The beautiful angel goes on and it's complete. I can feel the room glowing in snowdust energy,  stardust white. I pull Brian close to me so that he is resting in my lap and gently whisper in he ear. "Come on." He nods and stands up, leaving the tenderly kissing girls. 

Our hands interlaces and he leads my outside, closing the door gently.

"It's snowing."

"Yeah." I lean into kiss him, but he turns away. "Brian?"

"I want to give you something." He pulls out two small boxes. "Sit down first."

 I chuckle. "In the snow?"

"Yes in the snow." He rolls his eyes and pulls me down, sitting directly in front of me.

His fingers roam over my face and neck and arms, making me incredibly warm despite the cold in the air. His fingers rake through my hair and he pulls me close to him, kissing my mouth roughly then gently and soft. Pulling back, he leans his forehead against mine. Beautiful blue eyes. He picks up my hand and places the small box in it. "Open it." I do. Two beautiful silver chains. Interlacing my hands with his, I put it on for him, doing the same for mine.

We are splendid in our beauty. We are two souls, forever intertwined in gold and silver and stars. And yes. Yes. I do love him.

Looking up at the midnight sky I pull Brian closer to me and bury my head in his neck.

"I love you, you know."

"I know." 

Two splendid star 

Two gold dust angels

Two for each other

Four together

Stardust

And Snowdust

And Gold Dust Angels

_____________________

I hope you liked this!

-Coripixie-


End file.
